Aun no sabes mucho de las mujeres
by jaberwocky
Summary: Para Steve Rogers 70 años habian pasado inadvertidos...pero para Peggy Carter no. Él se atormentaba por ello, ella no deseaba verlo...o eso creia él, la viuda negra y Ironman intentaran que el Capitán entiendo un poco más sobre las mujeres..oh, ya se que es un pésimo summary, pero denme una oportunidad!
1. Chapter 1

**He aquí un pequeño secretito: Estos personajes no me pertenecen…ni siquiera Capitán América u.u yo sólo juego un ratito con ellos**

**a continuación mi historia:**

**POV Steve Rogers**

Revise por milésima ocasión las líneas escritas en el insignificante pedazo de papel que sostenía nerviosamente, era evidente que había sido doblado y desdoblado incontables veces, se leía: "Baker 345"…era su dirección: la dirección de Peggy. Conducía mi motocicleta en el vecindario que me había indicado el agente Coulson al entregarme la información que le había solicitado con tanto afán.

Lo que más deseaba era verla, lo que mas anhelaba era disculparme por llegar tarde y por perderme durante tanto tiempo… Me detuve frente a la casa adornada con el mismo número dibujado en el papel. Suspiré hondo "¿se encuentra la señorita…no, la señora Carter…es decir, la señora…Hudson…? diablos"

Con mil y un recuerdos y emociones agolpados en mi cabeza me acerqué a la puerta. Con la mano temblorosa pulsé el timbre.

Al abrirse la puerta una mujer mayor apareció en el umbral, su cabello era completamente blanco, su rostro esta surcado por innumerables arrugas, sus manos parecían terriblemente frágiles y sus dulces ojos marrones, que reconocería en cualquier parte, me miraban fijamente asombrados.

−Hola –sonreí sin poder creer todavía que la tuviera frente a mí

−Hola… −su voz sonaba más áspera que la última vez, pero aun conservaba la melodía que recordaba − ¿Qué haces aquí?

−Teníamos una cita –le recordé

−Llegas tarde –murmuró tristemente, sus ojos se tornaron acuosos

−Lo siento mucho, Peggy –mi voz se quebró al mencionar su nombre

−Yo también

−Me gustaría hablar contigo – Sonreí apenas, para intentar disfrazar la melancolía que se desbordaba de nuestras miradas

−Perdona, no tengo tiempo ahora –dijo rápidamente

−Mañana tal vez –inquirí un tanto desilusionado

−No creo que sea posible…me dio gusto verte otra vez, adiós, capitán –detuve la puerta antes de que ella la cerrara completamente

− ¿Por qué no quieres verme? – le cuestioné

−No es eso, Steve, aún no sabes mucho de las mujeres –esbozó una mueca triste que pretendía ser una sonrisa, y cuando la primera lágrima nació en sus pupilas cerró la puerta dejándome en claro que me quería fuera de su vida

−Lo lamento, Peggy, perdóname –fue lo último que logré decir antes de que el llanto me cortara la voz

...

Había bebido un par de tragos antes de regresar, apenas me había permitido derramar un par de lágrimas, pero yo había crecido con la firme idea de que los hombres simplemente no lloran.

Entré a la torre Stark rápidamente, ya que lo último que quería era que cierta persona incómoda (cuyo apellido se leía en lo alto de la torre) me abordara.

La razón por la que ahora me hospedaba en ese lugar, era sencilla: Al terminar la misión con Loki, el tesseracto y los alienígenas, Fury nos permitió irnos, tan lejos como quisiéramos. Pero al salir del cuartel de SHIELD, me di cuenta que todos regresaban a sus vidas, y yo no tenia ningún lugar a donde ir, yo no tenia nada. Y el buen Stark, tan compasivo, me ofreció un espacio en su "humilde" emporio y yo ingenuamente acepté.

Iba tan distante a la realidad que arrollé a alguien, a una mujer.

− Lo siento, Romanoff –me disculpé de inmediato. La agente también se había mudado a la torre junto con ojo de halcón, ya que la idea original del genio millonario era que todos viviéramos juntos, por lo que los otros dos vengadores también recibieron una cordial invitación a morar con nosotros, más decidieron que necesitaban arreglar varias cosas en otro lugar

−No hay problema, capitán –respondió ella profesionalmente como si de una misión se tratara, pero cuando me miro a los ojos su expresión se suavizó − ¿Qué ocurre?

−Nada –respondí tan firme como me fue posible

− Fuiste a ver a Peggy, ¿verdad? – adivinó, yo asentí con la cabeza, no me sentía capaz de hablar − ¿y que pasó?...vamos, puedes confiar en mi…escucha, te invitó un trago ¿te parece?

−Me parece bien –algo así pensaba decir, sólo que alguien se me adelantó, la agente Romanoff y yo giramos la mirada para encontrarnos con la irritante sonrisa de autosuficiencia de Tony Stark

−No creo que sea buena idea –me apresuré a contestar

−Coincido con el capitán – me secundó la agente

−Tal vez otro día –dije. "Tal vez el día que enloquezca" pensé. No, ni loco permitiría que Stark se sentara en un bar conmigo a charlar de mujeres

...

−Mejor olvídala, capi…de cualquier forma, mujeres hay demasiadas –balbució un ebrio Stark. Supongo que ya había enloquecido, considerando que ahí estábamos los tres: Black Widow, Iron man y yo, sentados en un bar cercano. Cuando se metía una idea a la mente de Tony Stark, no había poder humano que le disuadiera.

−Mejor cierra la boca –lo acallé.

− ¿Por qué? Yo sólo…

−Por tu bien –respondió Romanoff fulminándolo con la mirada, luego se volvió hacia mi –Creo que Peggy tiene razón

−Pero, ¿Cómo quiere que la entienda? –cuestioné, totalmente inconforme con la única fémina de la mesa

−No imparten cursos sobre mujeres bajo el hielo –ironizó el hombre de hierro

−Ni en ningún lugar –la agente desechó el comentario – Escucha, trata de ver el panorama desde su perspectiva, ponte en sus zapatos – me aconsejó

−No, capitán, así empiezan y luego usan falda y maquillaje – intervino con fingida preocupación el millonario

−Vete al diablo, Stark – dije con ápices de fastidio en la voz

−Lo que digo… –retomó Black Widow

−Te entiendo, agente, yo no soy el ebrio –la interrumpí de mala gana, algo totalmente inusitado en mi –Pero si ella fuera a verme, yo no le daría un portazo en la cara –argumenté

− ¿Seguro? –preguntó Romanoff

−Por supuesto –respondí muy seguro

La viuda negra negó con la cabeza y prosiguió:

−Imagina que…

−Que ella siguiera siendo una belleza y tú un anciano decrepito –terminó la frase el "genio filántropo"

−Exacto –enfatizó ella

−Ja… ¿Quién es el ebrio ahora? –se burló Stark

−Sigues siendo tú−respondí

−Cierto−reconoció antes de soltar una carcajada

−Ya basta –nos regañó la agente como a dos niños insolentes − escúchame bien, capitán –continuó con voz ecuánime, miró la mesa unos segundos y luego me vio fijamente a los ojos −1941, el cuartel de Hydra, combate final –citó con seriedad, yo fruncí el ceño. No sabia a donde quería llegar pero estaba seguro que no sería un sitio agradable –Llegas a la nave de Red Skull minutos antes de lo que realmente ocurrió, aún no despega y logras impedir que lo haga –relató, escogiendo cada una de sus palabras con cuidado –bajas victorioso, consciente de que has salvado el mundo…pero te informan que existe una segunda nave, valientes soldados la han abordado para evitar una catástrofe, entre ellos se cuenta a la señorita Carter –hizo una pausa para crear un efecto dramático –corres a la torre de control para ver la situación, parece que hay problemas, todos están muy ansiosos y entonces lo saben…la nave se desploma en el gélido mar. Impresión. Angustia. Dolor. Buscan a los soldados pero apenas encuentran algunos cadáveres. No hay sobrevivientes, no hay esperanza. –Su historia comenzó a inquietarme, ella lo notaba y proseguía sin compasión – Por muchos meses te niegas a aceptar que Peggy se ha ido pero el tiempo apremia y no se puede vivir de recuerdos. Años después conoces a una mujer que es dulce y amable, te hace sonreír y le da sentido a tu vida, así que decides casarte con ella. Tienen hijos y después nietos, envejecen juntos, tu cabello se decolora, tu rostro se llena de arrugas –otra pausa para asegurarse de que en realidad lo visualizaba –un día tu esposa fallece y…la vida continúa. Cierta mañana alguien toca a tu puerta ¡Es Peggy! –Su voz adquirió matices de emoción rompiendo el aire lúgubre que se arremolinaba en sus palabras –tan joven y bella como la recordabas, te pide perdón, se tortura por no haber estado contigo… ¿Qué le dices?

−Que lo olvide, que soy parte de su pasado y no debe desperdiciar su tiempo tratando de salvar el pasado –murmuré sin pensarlo

Romanoff se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y yo sentí un nudo en la garganta al comprender el motivo de su narración

−No es que ella no quiera verte, pero no quiere que la veas –concluyó la viuda negra

− ¿Qué hago entonces? –pregunté inocentemente, negándome a aceptar el punto que tan ingeniosamente me había mostrado la mujer que tenia enfrente

−Sigue tu consejo: olvida el pasado –respondió la agente en voz baja

−Será más fácil si sales con alguien –intervino Stark, luego se acercó a mi y en un patético intento de susurro prosiguió – ¿Qué tal la pelirroja de enfrente?

Sonreí un poco

−No lo creo, en primera porque si lo hiciera, ¿Quién me ayudaría a entender la perspectiva femenina?

−Yo podría hacerlo –propuso el millonario

−En segunda, porque es una buena amiga –enlisté

−Es sólo una ligera línea –refutó él

−Y en tercera y más importante, acabaría con una flecha atravesando mi garganta –finalicé mientras me ponía de pie

−Si tan solo tuvieras un escudo, cortesía de Howard Stark –ironizó Stark Jr.

−Muchas gracias, agente Romanoff –agradecí sinceramente

−Un placer, capitán –contestó ella

−Señor Stark –me despedí

−Capitán –respondió el aludido

Me puse mi chaqueta y me dirigí a la puerta, a unos pasos de alcanzar el umbral una voz femenina me llamó

−No lo olvidarás, ¿cierto? –adivinó la agente

−No puedo –confirmé

...

**Que tal? Es lo primero**** que escribo en toda mi vida! **

**si alguien lee esto dejen un bonito comentario, ya sea critica, sugerencia, consejos o felicitación n.n porfavor...subiré el segundo y ultimo capitulo muy pronto…**

**Au revoir!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Steve Rogers POV**

Otra vez tocando esa puerta, otra vez con el corazón en la garganta y las manos temblorosas. Había enfrentado a agentes de Hydra, a Red Skull, a Loki, a un ejército de alienígenas y nunca me había sentido tan cobarde, nunca había estado tan expuesto.

Bajé la vista hasta la rosa roja que sostenía, mientras esperaba con impaciencia que la puerta se abriera, y aun así me sobresalté un poco cuando finalmente lo hizo

−Hola –saludé afectuosamente a la mujer de pie en el umbral

−Hola –respondió Peggy con cautela

−Sé lo que dijiste –proseguí atropelladamente –pero en verdad necesito hablar contigo… ¿Sería posible que pasara? –pregunté a la vez que le ofrecía la flor. Ella me miró un largo rato, o al menos eso me pareció.

−Sólo un momento− cedió e ignorando la rosa, dio media vuelta y se adentro en la casa, yo la seguí hasta una cálida y alegre sala

−El mundo está loco ahora – comenté tratando de romper el hielo

−Lo sé…toma asiento

−Después de ti –nos sentamos frente a frente. Su expresión seguía siendo indescifrable

− ¿Cómo ha sido tu vida? –pregunté, mi voz destilaba curiosidad

−Mucho menos interesante que la del legendario patriota –respondió, y me pareció notar cierto rencor en sus palabras

−A mi me interesa –repliqué

−Normal – dijo simplemente encogiéndose de hombros

− ¿Y tus hijos?

−Dos muy lejos y una a dos calles –sonrió por primera vez, aunque no entró en detalles

− ¿Y tu esposo? –la insté a continuar la conversación

−Muerto –respondió ella. Eso ya lo sabía, gracias a las indagaciones que me había presentado el agente Coulson, pero no era ni de cerca la respuesta que buscaba

−Peggy… ¿él era…ya sabes, tu pareja perfecta? –pregunté, entrando de lleno al tema que más me intrigaba y preocupaba

−No sé que quieres que te diga, Steve –murmuró desviando la mirada

−La verdad –supliqué

−La verdad parece patética ahora –respondió ella

−Por favor –insistí

Ella me vio a los ojos y luego suspiró largamente

− ¿Quién podría negarte algo? –Mostró un ligera sonrisa, y decidí que era franca –Él era un buen hombre, y si, fue la pareja perfecta durante nuestro matrimonio, pero ¿sabes? Fue la segunda, tu fuiste mi primer pareja perfecta –su sonrisa se ensanchó y sus ojos se humedecieron, pero esta vez se veían alegres

−Y tú la mía…−confesé y sentí que el velo oscuro entre nosotros se había disipado, incluso me pareció que ella era la que había permitido un ambiente más estrecho con esa confesión, que probablemente era lo que guardaba tras su máscara de indiferencia –escucha, una persona me prometió que me enseñaría a bailar y hasta hoy no ha sido posible que cumpla esas promesa –dejé la rosa a un lado, y extendí la mano en su dirección, invitándola – ¿Qué me dices?

Ella sonrió como respuesta y señaló hacia una esquina de la habitación. Me levanté de inmediato al ver un tocadiscos "antiguo"−reconocí a regañadientes−que reposaba en un mueble de madera

−No sabes el gusto que me da ver algo familiar –comenté –los nuevos aparatos de sonido son imposibles

A un costado del mueble se encontraba a una pila de discos de vinilo, escogí uno y lo coloqué en el tocadiscos, cuando moví la aguja la sublime melodía llenó la habitación

− ¿Me concedería esta pieza, madame? – la invité cortésmente

−Será un placer, caballero –contestó Peggy

Puso su frágil mano sobre la mía y la ayudé a ponerse de pie. Coloqué la mano izquierda delicadamente sobre su cintura y empezamos a mecernos suavemente al ritmo de la música

−Steve, hazme un favor – pidió ella

−Lo que quieras−contesté de inmediato

−Ya no te atormentes por lo que pudo haber sido. En esos 70 años yo tuve una vida, una buena vida, no voy a negarte que lloré muchas noches y me pregunté más de una vez qué es lo que hubiera pasado, pero esa no es a historia de mi vida... Hoy puedo decirte que fui muy feliz y conocerte fue una de las experiencias más hermosas que he vivido

− ¿De verdad? – pregunté sorprendido

−Claro…y sé que tú también tendrás una buena vida y encontrarás nuevamente a tu pareja perfecta, apuesto que hay muchas chicas que sueñan contigo−agregó con media sonrisa

Me reí un poco ante su comentario, pero no me tomé la molestia de refutarlo

−Steve –murmuró Peggy

− ¿Si?

−Perdona por haberte cerrado la puerta en la cara ayer –se disculpó apenada

−No importa

−Es sólo que… −insistió –hubiese deseado que me recordaras joven y guapa, en vez de vieja y marchita –explicó muy seriamente

−Entiendo−dije, sólo por decir algo

−Ah, ahora entiendes –bromeó Peggy

−Eso intento−reconocí

Ella sonrió y recargó su cabeza en mi pecho y continuamos bailando y charlando a la luz de la luna

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A la mañana siguiente me monté en mi moto, y me dirigí a la casa de Peggy, planeaba visitarla todos los días. Ella era mi lazo al pasado y mi único vinculo con el presente.

Me detuve a un par de calles a comprar un ramo de rosas rojas y luego reanudé mi camino.

Aparqué frente a su casa y toqué el timbre. Una mujer joven de cabello oscuro me abrió la puerta

−Buenos días –saludé cortésmente

−Buenos días –contestó ella con la voz resentida, fue entonces cuando noté sus ojos enrojecidos

− ¿se encuentra…la señora Peggy? –titubeé

− ¿Quién es usted?−preguntó recelosa

−Soy su amigo

−Ella…falleció –dijo la mujer. Luché por tomar aire, sin comprender del todo aquellas palabras

− ¿Qué? –atiné a decir, sin dar crédito a mis oídos

−Murió mientras dormía, la encontramos apenas hace un par de horas –explicó ella

Escuché como mi corazón se rompía en pedazos y recordé las palabras de Romanoff: Impresión. Angustia. Dolor. Un dolor tan real que jamás había experimentado. Un dolor absoluto, sin escapatoria. Tan aturdido, sólo pude extender los brazos ofreciéndole las rosas a aquella mujer, ella las recibió con expresión apesadumbrada y escéptica a la vez.

− ¿Desde cuando conocía a mi abuela?−preguntó con el ceño fruncido

−Desde hace muchos años –murmuré−Lo siento−di media vuelta y subí a mi moto, escuché que la mujer aún decía algo, pero fui incapaz de girar. En ese momento, podía ver como todo se hacia pedazos frente a mis ojos

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Entré a la torre Stark sin prestar atención a nadie

− ¿Qué, Capitán, te dejo tu novia? −gritó Stark cuando pasé a su lado− déjame adivinar, quería a alguien más maduro− ni siquiera encontré mi voz para mandarlo al infierno

− ¿Rogers?−me llamó Barton, yo caminé más rápido al reparar en la agente Romanoff a su lado

−Capitán… ¡Capitán!−la agente apresuró el paso hasta alcanzarme y bloquearme el camino

− ¿Qué pasó?−su mirada inquisidora se paseaba por mi rostro tratando de encontrar algún indicio

−Falleció−murmuré suavemente

−Lo lamento –dijo con seriedad antes de rodearme con sus brazos, sin pensarlo yo también la abracé. Y sin importar si era correcto o no, o que Stark y Barton nos observaran, lloré como nunca lo había hecho.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ultimo adiós, la despedida definitiva. La caja blanca que contenía su cuerpo descendía lentamente en un hueco en el suelo, sembrado de lápidas.

Ahora si me encontraba solo y perdido en un extraño mundo de locos, absolutamente desconocido para mí. Una terrible oleada de tristeza me embargaba. Completamente solo… La soledad me aterraba más de lo que hubiera reconocido en cualquier otro momento.

Varias decenas de personas rodeaban su ataúd, yo estaba a un par de metros, solamente en compañía del árbol en que me recargaba, no tenia ganas de interactuar con nadie, mucho menos de recibir preguntas.

De repente una mano enguantada apretó la mía. Yo me sobresalté al principio, pero luego comprendí: Me volví para descubrir a Romanoff y Barton de pie a mi lado

−Lo lamento−dijo Barton

−Lo siento mucho−dijo la agente tratando de reconfortarme

−Gracias−les respondí a ambos

− ¿Por qué no nos esperaste? –quiso saber Romanoff

− No comprendo, agente −repliqué

−Llámame Natasha

−De acuerdo−acepté

− ¿Creíste que no te acompañaríamos?−preguntó la agente, Natasha, arqueando una ceja

−Así es… gracias a los dos

−A los cinco−corrigió ella mientras señalaba con la barbilla el otro lado del cementerio, hacia un auto deportivo, del cual descendía el trío más inverosímil que había visto: El excéntrico millonario, seguido por el asgardiano de aspecto amedrentador –que gracias a Dios vestía ropa terrícola en lugar de su imponente atuendo habitual−y el sensato doctor Bruce Banner, a excepción de cuando el _otro sujeto _hacia acto de presencia

Los tres se encaminaron hacia mí, ignorando las miradas furtivas de las personas –vivas− que se encontraban en el cementerio. Banner fue el primero en llegar hasta mí y extender su mano

−Lo lamento, Capitán−dijo al tiempo que estrechaba mi mano

−De verdad lo siento, no debí hacer bromas sobre tu novia −se disculpó Stark

−Déjalo así−supliqué

−Mis condolencias−dijo Thor, yo asentí y tendí mi mano, sin embargo él me dio un breve abrazo

Después de los formalismos todos dirigieron la mirada al frente

−Natasha, ¿tu les avisaste? –murmuré desconcertado

−Así es, Capitán –respondió la aludida con media sonrisa

−Pues gracias –agradecí de nuevo, me tenía que asegurar que supiera que en verdad lo valoraba –Ah…y puedes llamarme Steve –ofrecí

−Lo sé –afirmó Natasha simplemente

Fruncí un poco el ceño sin comprender muy bien su respuesta, tal vez quería decir que ella ya lo había asumido, o simplemente que conocía mi nombre, o quizá sólo prefería llamarme Capitán…

Barton se acercó a mí e interrumpió mis cavilaciones

−Capitán, sé que ahora piensas que el mundo es oscuro y retorcido, pero hay muchas cosas bellas, que hacen que todo valga la pena –él me dirigía sus palabras, pero su mirada estaba clavada en Natasha. Sonreí al comprender a lo que se refería con "cosas bellas".

Y es que detrás de sus gafas oscuras siempre había optimismo, a pesar de que su rostro se mostrara inescrutable la mayor parte del tiempo…

Una discusión en susurros –o al menos eso pretendían− distrajo mi atención: Stark, Thor y Banner guardaron silencio en el instante en que notaron mi mirada y fingieron prestar atención.

Sonreí un poco al caer en la cuenta de que ellos habían estado y estarían _allí:_

El doctor Banner intentaría adentrarme en los impresionantes avances –en especial científicos− de la era. El millonario insistiría en enseñarme a usar la tecnología para luego burlarse delos resultados. Thor compartiría mi asombro por la excéntrica cultura terrestre. Natasha me explicaría los extraños comportamientos femeninos que me dejaban atónitos. Barton mostraría empatía y brindaría apoyo.

Sin darme cuenta el panorama comenzó a girar y adopté una perspectiva diferente de la situación. Aunque seguía de pie en el mismo lugar, con la misma profunda pena en el pecho, de repente, era parte de algo, de repente, ya no me sentía… _solo._

**FIN**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Que tal? Me serviría mucho que me den sus opiniones…aww amo al Capitán America y me pareció que le falta algo a las películas sobre Peggy…así que me imagine esto, si alguien lee esto, espero que sea de su agrado**

**Au revoir! **


End file.
